Valley Born
by mer3000
Summary: Rei has been spoiled her entire life, enjoying pleasures at a fast pace. But they say, the faster stars rise, the harder they fall. And she fell hard. Prompted by a letter from her grandfather, Rei has decided to move to Stardew Valley. She tries to prove that she's worthy. Yet her past threatens to catch up to her and she's only just beginning to find herself.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you all like this slice of life fiction that I've created. It's not super dramatic or anything just yet, as I'm trying to get my bearings with this site. Anyways, as in the game, we begin in the Spring. **_

_**Cheers, **_

_**Mer**_

SPRING

1.

She swung at the sky and with a loud grunt, plunged her rickety hoe into the dirt, creating a small hole. She did it again and again, each time with louder grunts that eventually turned into frustrated cries. Smack! Into the dirt again, and another primal cry. Smack! Once more. A messy row of dirt in front of her little house, ready to be turned into something more. Breathing heavily, she felt her sweat, even though it was pouring rain outside. Why had she chosen to do this particular task in the rain again?

She tore open the packet of seeds with her teeth, her arms too tired, and knelt to begin planting. A few seeds in one hole, then carefully covered up, and then a few more in another. This was the easy part. She felt a calmness overtake her efforts, and settle over her earlier frustration. She could do this. She had to. This farm, this small plot hole in her life, had to be filled with something. But that something was unknown to her.

Rei Mizuhara had moved to Stardew Valley less than a month ago. In her short time, she found out quickly that her work was cut out for her. The local carpenter had kindly shown her the old cabin that her grandfather had resided in for most of his life. And the mayor of the town welcomed her heartily, however, how much of that was fear or apprehension, she couldn't say. Her name meant something to these people. To the entire world. Mizuhara was name of the CEO of Joja Corp. And her? The young 20 year old heiress to that fortune.

The villagers had started whispers as soon as she had stepped off the bus. They started in the Saloon, one night, with Pierre, the owner of the small market all in frenzy as he described the horrors of Joja Mart and how she was there to spy on them. Even with the ridiculous way he projected his own insecurities, some of the villagers couldn't help but be a little suspicious. She felt it as she walked through town the next day, just to check it all out. Barely anyone greeted her, and the children of the town seemed even more suspicious of the new stranger. She heard some of the mothers whisper about her posh appearance, and how could a little wisp of a thing like her possibly farm? Embarrassed by her appearance for once (she had wanted to dress up a little coming into town) she bolted out of the town square pretty fast and made her way to the little beach.

Sitting at the end of the dock calmed her a little. She even allowed herself to swing her legs out over the edge, something that would've been absolutely "un-posh" for her to do back in the city. Cameras all the time, recordings of her whereabouts, and a careful way to keep her appearance had exhausted her. Strange, she thought, how she loved that attention at first. It was always the best way to make her father happy, by being the perfect daughter to the world for him. Oh, how that had all changed.

"The sea always seems tah calm my nerves some."

A gruff voice from behind her. She turned to see a weathered man ambling towards her.

"I'm Willy, old friend of your grandfather's." He held out a very calloused hand. As she took it, she felt salt flakes, or maybe skin flakes? She forced herself to not care.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Rei."

"No need to be so formal. But here, I got something for ya."

He held out in his other hand a fishing rod and tackle box. Rei must've looked confused for he started laughing big guffaws.

"You probably don't know how to use this, so let me teach you. The Valley provides, and in every season, you'll be able to catch fish. Fresh or saltwater, it don't matter."

Rei, standing in her prim skirt, nice blouse and sunhat, couldn't figure out if he was joking. Yet, he pulled bait out of the box, showed her how to tie all the correct knots and how to cast. They practiced for a few hours and she begin to loosen up as she concentrated harder on trying to perfect the skill. She came up with some seaweed, some trash, and driftwood. However, it was the best few hours since she moved into the Valley, and she trudged back to her overgrown farm with a small warmth in her chest from learning something new.

That was a week ago by now. She hadn't seen Willy since, and assumed he was out at sea, fighting bigger fish. She had kept at it, the only thing that gave her some pride as well as more frustration. Clearing the farm was no easy task and she had only managed to clear as far as the small pond in front of the cabin. Her petite hands, once freshly manicured and moisturized, were now a mess of splinters and broken nails. Her back hurt, her sides hurt, her arms hurt. And she had crawled into bed every night that week with new bruises and awoken the next morning with dull aches and protesting muscles.

It was when she had decided to go to Pierre's to buy some new seeds that her pent up frustration hit her. She had been gifted some parsnips from the Mayor, however her pride told her to buy more seeds, to have a larger garden. So she squared her shoulders, opted for jeans and a t -shirt to blend with the villagers more, and marched into the market. She was bent down, examining a pack of green bean starters when she heard the voices.

"She looks like such a little princess. I can't believe she's even out here."

"Why would she give everything up? Ugh, I mean, if I got to be a part time model and be super rich already I'd never come here."

"Bet ya she'll give up by the end of the month."

Slowly she straightened to look at whoever was speaking. A girl, her age, golden hair cascading down her back looking all for the world a true country girl and a boy, built with muscles and a too eager grin. The two turned to look at her.

"How's it going Farm Girl?" Said the boy, with a teasing smile.

Bubbling rage started to make its way up to her face. She dropped the bean starters, looked each of them squarely in the eyes, and walked out. Her mind was a mess, swirling thoughts and memories hitting her brain.

"_Rei! Rei! Look over here for the camera!" _

"_Miss Mizuhara! What's your next event after this one?"_

"_What do you think of your father's new plans for the company?" _

"_Is it true that you don't want to marry Jake Ito?" _

"_You aren't like every other girl Rei, you're more. You have to be, for this family." _

A painful jolt from her big toe sent her face planting into the ground. She groaned, looked up and realized that she had reached the farmland already. And her foot was throbbing. A few drops of rain started, splashing down on her upturned forehead. Then, inexplicably, downpour. Curling into a little ball, she heaved out heavy cries of frustration. Those villagers were right. She couldn't do this! What game was she playing? Trying to be a farmer when she had never done anything like this in her whole life? Why farming?!

Another memory shot through her just then. Her grandfather, picking strawberries with her at this very farm. She must've been about 5 years old. He could pop one in his mouth every once in awhile and give a great big smile. She had followed suit, happily munching. Later in the evening they caught fireflies together, while her parents sat on the porch drinking hot cider. She remembered how she would wake up at the farm, look out and see nothing but trees and forest and hear a creek in the distance. How the chickens were let out to graze in the mornings and the fresh milk for her cereal came from the cows outside. Everyone was so happy then.

Her head snapped back up. A grim look settled over her features as she forced herself to stand. She walked to the small chest that held all of the rusty tools and selected the hoe. Memory. That's why she had to farm. She had to honor Memory. Not just of her grandfather, who had on his last dying wish, bequeathed her the property, but for her mother as well.

Presently, as she continued to fill the messy holes with parsnip seeds, she thought to herself, "If you could do this Mother, so can I."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"So you guys meet the new girl yet?" Sam was as bouncy as ever when he bounded into the Stardrop Saloon that Friday looking all for the world like a golden retriever.

Sebastian tried to picture his friend as a dog. All bright eyed, and bushy tailed, with so much energy that Sebastian himself felt exhausted. Sam was currently punching numbers into the vending machine as he talked.

"My mom says she's supposedly cleaned out part of her land already. Which is crazy, just looking at her I didn't think she had the strength. But you never know, maybe she like does some sort of martial art or something and there are real muscles there." Sam said all of this with one breath as he cracked open a Joja Cola.

"Sam, just because she's Asian doesn't mean she knows a martial art." Abigail scolded, rolling her eyes at him. "Besides, from what my dad's said, she probably has never worked a day in her life."

"Well it sounds like she's working now. I guess Robin was over checking on her one morning and there's an actual garden!" Sam looked to Sebastian to confirm.

He shrugged. "Fuck if I know. Anyways, can we get this game started so I can finish it already?"

"Oh no you don't! I'm gonna beat you this time, I promise." Sam eagerly grabbed a cue from the wall as Sebastian set up the balls. Abigail heaved a sigh and took a swing from Sam's Joja Cola, sitting on the couch. It was a typical night at the Saloon.

They hung out like that for a little bit until they heard some commotion from the main room.

"Wanna go check out what's got them all in a fuss?" Abigail suggested.

Sam eagerly nodded, but Sebastian shook his head. "Nah, I should get going."

Abigail rolled her eyes but he ignored that look. It was nearing 10 and he desperately wanted a cigarette. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he started towards the main room, Sam and Abigail close behind.

It was Pierre, after having a little too much to drink, pointing his finger at the new girl.

"What are you even doing here?" He slurred.

"Oh my god, so embarrassing dad." Abigail groaned.

Emily was on damage control, pulling Pierre back to his seat whispering to him. The new farmer however looked incredulous. She heaved out a frustrated sigh, and turned for the door.

She was a dainty, he supposed. Creamy looking skin, and long black hair. She looked regal, like she belonged in a nice penthouse, overlooking the city, not down here socializing with Stardew Valley's finest. He watched her reaction. She straightened her shoulders and walked straight towards him, and he panicked. He stood there, just staring at her when he realized she was speaking to him.

"Do you mind if I get through? Don't really feel like being in this dinky bar anymore." Not a soft voice, the voice of someone who had grown accustomed to speaking in front of crowds, of getting whatever they wanted. It was almost…haughty.

He realized he was in front of the door, and stepped aside. "Sure. Could say the same thing myself. These people are nuts. "

Her eyes flicked with amusement then, as she gave him a slight smirk and then shouldered past. And Sebastian was left wondering why he had tried to give her any relief in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Were parsnips supposed to look like this? She pulled one out of the ground and examined it. It was kind of…ugly. A weird beige color, a little gnarled and twisted, almost like a carrot but not quite. She figured she'd risk it, and rinsed it with her watering can. Taking a bite out it, sweet earthy flavor filled her mouth and she was surprised at how good it tasted. For being completely new at this gig, she was proud of having grown a nice tasting root vegetable. She quickly harvested the rest of them and placed them in a basket on her porch.

The sun was out today, there was a slight breeze, and Rei was finally feeling good about something. That incident in the Saloon last week had driven her to stay on the farm more. She tilled the land, placed the rest of her parsnip seeds, and watered every day. She cleared more and more of the property, relishing in how the scythe cut through the tall weeds. And she had found wild horseradishes, dandelions, leeks and onions, and made fresh salads every night. Her old friends back in the city had always lamented at how great organic food was, but it could never compare to this.

She had even made it to the small creek that ran through the property, and excitedly used it as a chance to practice her fishing skills. Catching some small carp to sell was a perfect plan and today, as she grabbed her basket of parsnips to wash off in the river, was going to be good. She could feel it.

Since she had moved here, she had used up most of her savings. A lot of that was to fix her house up. She had managed to get a new mattress, a small camp stove, and a minifridge. She even asked Robin to help her refurbish some of the floors and the outhouse. It wasn't a lot, and definitely a far cry from her last home. But it felt like truly hers. She knew that by now she was pretty low on cash, maybe only some left for a few more weeks. But she refused to give up. She wasn't about to run to her father for money. The hell she would!

That incident at the Saloon last week was her final act of insecurity in this town. If those people wanted to doubt her, then fine! They would never know how to handle a big city like she did; they wouldn't know the first thing about class or poise. They wouldn't know how to handle the judgment! The people! Snubbing her nose in the air, she cast out a line.

A few hours later, and her stubborn cockiness gave way as she enjoyed the gentle sounds of the creek. She had caught five smallmouth bass that afternoon. Gathering them all up in her basket with her freshly washed parsnips, she made her way towards town.

The bell above the shop door tinkled as she walked in. Her jeans slightly muddy, new boots finally scuffed up a bit, and her long hair in a sensible braid over her shoulder. No make up this time, no effort, just Rei and her produce. Pierre looked surprised as she sauntered up to the counter and placed her basket in front of him.

"How much for parsnips and freshly caught fish?" She asked, eyes drilling into him.

Pierre sifted through the basket, carefully inspecting each item as she inwardly rolled her eyes.

"You want to sell this to me? JojaMart is just across the bridge." He sniped.

She wasn't going to back down. "JojaMart wouldn't know the difference between fresh produce and packaged crap." Oh how she relished being salty. No one in the city ever spoke to her the way the villagers did.

A shift in perspective occurred on Pierre's part. He noticed her steely gaze, the firm set in her jaw and recognized that ambition. In old photos found in the town library, that determined gaze was there in the form of her grandfather. The one who gave this valley so much meaning and depth. Perhaps she was more like the old man than he was giving her credit for.

"I'll give you 500 and a few seed packets." That was far below what it should've been worth, but she was tired of arguing with this man.

"Done. And I'll take some bean starters as well."

"Congratulations on your first harvest Miss Mizuhara." He couldn't help but jibe, if only to test her once more.

"Rei." She kept her straight face, "But thanks." And selecting some cauliflower and potato seeds, as well as grabbing a few bean starters, she left the shop.

"She seems pretty cool." Pierre turned to see his daughter Abigail smirking in the back corner of the shop. Before he had anything to say, she pushed past him and left herself, the tinkling bell ringing once again.

* * *

"Hey! Hey wait up!"

Rei turned around and saw a purple haired young woman jogging slightly to catch up to her.

"So you're the new farmer huh?" She coked her head to the side to look at Rei, as if she was trying to figure her out.

"Yup. That's me." Rei wasn't sure if she wanted to pursue this conversation. From the town gossip that was extremely easy to overhear, she knew this was Pierre's daughter.

"Cool. Although I always loved exploring those old fields by myself."

"Find anything interesting?"

"Nah, but makes for a perfect sword practice place."

This was new. Rei looked at her more closely. Purple hair, black choker, vest with lots of pockets and huge brown eyes. How many people did she know with colored purple hair, who liked playing with swords?

"I'm Abigail. I've never seen my dad look so constipated before, it's hilarious! Way to rile him up, he was all ready to dismiss you, but he can't dismiss real products. How'd you learn how to fish anyways? Or if you don't mind me asking, how to do…well any of it?"

"Mostly luck. And that guy Willy."

"You'd like my friend Sebastian, he never says more than five words also."

Rei just arched an eyebrow, but deep down she was amused. This Abigail seemed sweet, even if she was trying a little too hard to be cool.

"Can I come check out what you've done with the place?"

"Gonna report back to your dad?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely." She had a shit-eating grin that Rei admired. Maybe Abigail could teach it to her one day.

They walked back to her farm, Abigail chattering about an Adventurer's Guild and how she wanted to join one day. She brought up some mines in the mountainous part of town and how there was a ton of ore and gemstones there. Rei listened, as the world of the valley begin to open up more to her.

* * *

Abigail's phone buzzed twice before Rei called her for it. They had spent the last few hours with Rei meticulously trying to plant neater rows of crops and Abigail jumping from stump to stump, fighting fake monsters.

"Hey, I think someone's trying to get ahold of you."

She jumped down from a boulder and walked up to the steps of Rei's porch, flipping open her phone. Rei shook her head, who owned a flip phone anymore? But as she saw Abigail's face light up at whomever she was speaking to, Rei silently admonished herself. Just because she used to have the latest technology didn't mean she had anyone who made her feel like that.

"Lemme check with her real fast, "Abigail looked over to Rei, "Would you mind if the guys came by? I sorta missed band practice and now they're curious."

Rei shrugged, wondering who "the guys" were and thought back to that night in the Saloon. The blonde kid and the dark haired guy.

Twenty minutes later brought them down the path, Sam holding up a box of pizza and Sebastian carrying what looked like a six-pack.

"Hey New Girl!" Sam excitedly bounced over to where her and Abigail had been sitting on her porch and presented the pizza to her.

"Here's a housewarming gift!"

He must've missed Rei's surprised reaction as he happily set the box down and explained what type of pizza and how they loved pizza after band practice and how Abigail had missed it, to which Abigail began protesting. It was all too much. However a chilled can appeared in line of her vision, held out by no one other than the other young man, dark hair shading part of his face.

"Thanks" she accepted and cracked the top open. He just nodded at her, with a knowing look. When was the last time she drank beer out of a can? Did she ever do that in the city? The refreshment felt good on this warm spring night.

"Anyways, we're all wondering, what brought you out here to Pelican Town?" Sam had finished whatever story he was on about and all three looked at her expectantly.

She took another swig before answering. "A change of pace, I guess." She expected more questions, but this time Sam seemed to understand her not wanting to elaborate as he began listing all of the fun activities the town had to offer instead.

"I mean it's a little slow here sometimes, but man, days by the river or the beach are great, the summer festivals are the best ones—no Abi they are the best, fight me! And maybe one day we could take you out to the desert where there's a casino run by this weird dude. Ooh! You could hear our band play sometime!"

In the city, she had always received invitations to things, but never this genuine before. Sam looked like he was so excited to show her the town, and Abigail nodding with him, even as she disagreed with town festivals. She felt a gaze on her. Sebastian had been quietly watching the exchange the whole time, as if trying to read her. She didn't know how to quite react to that, normally she was the silent one.

"Hey guys," He suddenly spoke, "She's probably tired, from you know, working all day. Let's give her some rest."

Abigail and Sam nodded and stood to go. As they turned to face her, Rei stood as well.

"Thanks for coming by this evening." Inwardly she cringed at how formal she sounded. "I appreciate it."

Sam laughed. "Well now that we know you're around, we'll come bug ya more often!" His easygoing demeanor had her crack a smile.

"Careful!" Abigail warned, "He means it!" With their final waves, they set off towards town, the sun setting behind them.

Rei sat on her porch again, sipping a second can of beer. An odd warmth was in her chest again, and she stared at her little crops in the ground feeling hopeful. This was a better week than last, and she didn't feel at all embarrassed that her guests had to see her tiny home, with an outhouse instead of a proper bathroom. In fact, they seemed to like it. She went to bed that night with a small semblance of peace as she listened to the crickets chirping.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

There was a polite knock on her door around 7 in the morning. Rei was normally a morning person, usually up and doing yoga or going to a spin class before the day started. These last few weeks on the farm however had her sleeping more as her body demanded rest for the work she had been putting in. So it was with difficulty that she rose out of her bed to put on a sweatshirt and pad towards the front door.

Outside a middle- aged woman was holding a small fluffy cat. Rei's first thought went immediately to the cat lady stoop crones in the city who used to lament the loss of the neighborhoods to the high rise skyscrapers. This lady however didn't have a smoker's voice.

"Hi dearie, I'm Marnie. I live just 10 minutes from your property towards the Cindersap Forest. I take care of animals, and found this one here just wandering aimlessly about. "

Before Rei could deny ever owning a cat, Marnie continued.

"I think it's a stray, and I have absolutely no room on my ranch to take care of it. Would you consider taking it in? I want to find this little angel a home!"

She didn't know if it was the big round eyes the kitten had, or her desire to make all of the townspeople happy, but Rei found herself holding her arms out for the little grey kitten.

"Oh you are a dear! Come by the ranch sometime today and we'll get you some supplies for the poor thing!" And with that, Marnie ambled away, leaving Rei with the cat.

* * *

That was first thing in the morning! Rei had set the kitten up inside the farmhouse, afraid that maybe it might sneak away and get eaten by a wolf or something while she was working. As she watered her crops, she thought of names for her. The lists she ran through her head made her laugh, realizing that she had never owned a pet before. How would she care for it? She had always wanted a pet as a little girl, but her father never allowed it. She would have to make sure this little cat lived a happy life.

She also realized that Pierre (or Abigail really) must've started to talk positive things about her to the rest of the townspeople. As she made her way to Marnie's ranch to pick up supplies, she bumped into another young woman walking by with her sketchbook.

"Hi! I'm Leah! Welcome to the valley, the spring is the best season to move here." She was the type of pretty that girls back in the city envied. Wirey frame, nice complexion and long eyelashes. Rei knew tons of girls who tried to make themselves look "naturally beautiful" but their efforts couldn't hold a candle to Leah.

"Do you like drawing and painting?" Rei asked, gesturing to the sketchbook.

"Oh, yes! I moved here to focus on my art. This place has so much inspiration."

Rei smiled, she loved art and talking about art. "I'd love to see some of your work sometime!" And felt her own surprise when she genuinely meant it.

Back in the city, artists had always invited her to gallery openings. But so many of those shows were filled to the brim of people who were full of themselves, high on their own egos and trust funds. She remembered staring at pieces, attempting to understand them, when really wishing she could go to a museum and look at a classical impressionist piece instead. But whenever she brought something like that up to her ex, he would scoff at her. "What, like you're an expert on classical art now?"

"I'd love for you to see it sometimes! I work mainly with sculptures, however I've been really interested in watercolor landscapes lately!" Leah's voice brought her back and Rei found herself enthusiastically agreeing to go sketching with her sometime.

* * *

After waving Leah off, she knocked on Marnie's door. A man her age answered it.

"Marnie's closed for the night." He said, gruff voice, and she couldn't escape the scent of beer on his person.

"She told me to come by to pick up some stuff for the kitten."

His gaze softened a little at that. For whatever reason, she really had no desire to know. This was Shane. She had met him at the Saloon once, where he promptly told her to move her "princess ass" away from his spot. Since then, she really didn't care to see him outside of the bar, and even thought about how amusing it would be to take his seat more often just to mess with him. But he swung the door open nonetheless.

"Marnie just ran off to town for…something, but she left these here for you." He handed Rei a litter box, a bag of cat food and a small cushion.

"When the cat gets old enough she could probably be let outside and she won't need the litter box anymore. Also, I recommend giving her a little bit of wet food for the first few weeks, then mixing with dry to start her on that."

"You don't really seem like the type to know all of this stuff." She didn't even care if she sounded rude. Shane was rude to her first.

"And you don't really seem like the type to know anything about anything, but here we are." He even had the gall to smirk at her. Huffing, she took the stuff from his arms and turned to leave.

"Remember to feed her!" he called out as she walked away, rolling her eyes.

Still, even with his abrasive words, she felt a strange sense of respect coming from him. Maybe no one in town had recognized his animal senses. That, or no one called him out on it.

Musing on that, she arrived home to find Mayor Lewis on her doorstep. What was with these villagers just arriving on her farm all the time?


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Lewis was leaning against her porch, studying the wood railings as she approached.

"Hi Rei!" He waved as she neared. "Need a hand with all of that stuff?"

He helped her set the items on the porch and chuckled when she told him that Marnie had pawned a cat off on her.

"Careful, she'll start sending more strays your way before you know it!"

These people always cautioned about their friends, however it didn't feel malicious like back in the city, just friendly and teasing.

"Anyways, I came by because I wanted to show you something!" Lewis gestured for her to follow him.

* * *

They walked close to town but before reaching the clinic, made a sharp left up some stairs. They passed a playground, a picnic table and then, standing before them a stone and wood building.

"This was the old community center. When I grew up here, this place always held the community together. Parties hosted here, dances, you name it. It's a little run down now, but I wanted to show you where the heart of this town used to be."

He sighed as memories washed over his face, and went to unlock the door.

"Your grandfather was the last person to keep upholding this space. But since he's been gone, no one's really stepped up to the challenge. I would've but I have more than my fair share of affairs to handle." He gestured inside.

Rei went cautiously. In the movies, you don't go into an abandoned building. It was dark, smelled slightly damp and moldy…and sweet? She couldn't place it. The cracked windows let in some light, and there was a whooshing sound throughout the rooms. She felt her skin prick up, as if there was a predator near.

Lewis walked around the old space talking about memories with her grandfather here. Although Rei always relished hearing about her grandfather, she felt there was something else in the room with them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow move. Spinning around, she was faced with just the corner of the room.

"Anyways, I should let you get back now, maybe get some rest." Lewis had apparently noticed her discomfort. He walked her back, thanked her for 'taking a walk down memory lane' with him and set off for town once more.

But Rei's mind was whirling. Her grandfather always told her tales of spirits in the valley. She had always imagined herself meeting them, being connected with the land. Later, after everything had happened, she was told to quit those fantasies entirely.

* * *

Tonight was different. After feeding her kitten (she decided on the name Miso), she put on an extra jacket, grabbed a flashlight and set off for the community center.

Lewis had left the door unlocked, luckily. She opened it as quietly as possible, trying not to make a sound as she stepped into the building once more. She knew it was probably a bad idea, but she wanted to figure out what she felt. And a part of her was telling her to go look, search for it! Find answers!

As she crept towards the hallways, she heard little whooping noises. Maybe owls? Maybe something….else. A strange light was coming from under the door of one of the rooms in the hallway. She stood by listening for any noises. Apart from the strange wind, and the hooting (or whooping?) there was nothing. She carefully opened that door too, to see a small plaque in the center of the room. But it was glowing.

By all accounts she should have just left right then and there. But she didn't. She walked over to it, momentarily forgetting she was trying to be stealthy, and tried to decipher it. Strange markings covered it. She racked her brain thinking of any languages she knew with symbols. Japanese? No, and she was taught to read it when she was growing up, so she would've known. Not Chinese characters either. Korean? Maybe but there were some symbols that looked strange. Strange yet familiar. She couldn't place it.

A crunch from outside shook her out of her thoughts. Heart racing she carefully switched off her flashlight and crept towards the hallway. She managed to sneak out of the building entirely, her adrenaline shooting through her and forcing her to move quickly. She practically flew down the stairs, and crashed into someone right next to the clinic.

"Oww…"

She looked at the person she was sort of laying on top of.

He was wearing all black as usual, smelled slightly of cigarettes and coffee and in the streetlamp light, looked slightly annoyed.

"Oh, Sebastian? I'm sorry. Didn't see you there." She was still too excited to form coherent thoughts.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, brushing some of his hair away from his face.

She stammered to come up with an explanation. "I uh, needed to go for a walk."

"And check out an abandoned building?" An eyebrow raised.

She had nothing for that. Okay, how about diversion. "What are you doing out here?"

"Needed to go for a walk as well." He was smirking and she was blushing now.

She got up, extended her hand out. There was no way out of this but diplomacy.

"I won't tell if you won't."

"I wasn't the one in the building." He was smirking even more and she desperately wanted to wipe it off his face, but her panic must've been visible because that smirk turned into a casual shrug. "It's not like this town has a curfew."

She let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding and turned to walk towards her farm. Steps beside her had her turning in yet again, surprise.

"Let me walk you home." He was trying to pull off casual when he really meant concerned. She thought it was cute, so she shrugged and said "okay."

They had walked in silence before he spoke, softly.

"I have insomnia. So I walk around town sometimes at night. Usually I go up towards the railroad and have a smoke, but for some reason I felt like heading to the park tonight."

"Wanted to play on the swings?" She teased.

"No more than playing in an abandoned building." He teased back. But then serious once more, "What had you go in there anyways?" Curiosity laced through his question, and it was that, instead of concern or nosiness, that had her answering.

"Lewis showed it to me earlier today. And I….just felt like checking it out without all the conversation." He wouldn't believe the plaque or the weird feeling that she was being watched.

"Well next time, bring Abi or I. We love doing shit like that."

She smiled, but knew she'd never follow through. It felt like the place was calling to her, like it needed her to communicate with it. She wanted it all to herself.

They had reached her farm and she heard a soft mewing coming from inside the house. Sebastian raised his eyebrow once more at her. "New friend?"

"Yup."

"Marnie?"

"Yup."

His soft half smile, one that she had only seen him wear around his friends, came out as he bid her Goodnight. She thanked him, went inside and promptly sat in her bed with Miso as thoughts of that strange plaque flowed through her mind. That night she dreamed of the color green, and a strange flute melody. Whispers of the wind blew through her tiny farmhouse, and far away, an old man in a tower, bent over an even older book do doubt, caught the edges of the cool spring breeze.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

A whistle blew from the small teapot, carefully perched on the camp stove. Rei turned the burner off, and poured the water into a ceramic mug. She set a teabag in and made for the front door, Miso at her heels. As she walked on the porch, taking in the morning view with her cat weaving around her ankles, she thought, _I could get used to this._ Her bare feet felt good against the cool wooden porch, and her small garden out front now had ready–to-harvest cauliflower, beans and potatoes. The pond even had some wild birds floating in it, and she swore she saw dragonflies zipping around. There was still a lot of brush to clear and trees. Rei made a mental note to go ask Robin how to properly chop down a tree later. But for now, the peace of the morning stilled her heart in a way that she never learned how to before.

Her mornings in the city were always so rushed. Wake up, shower, make up, yoga, shower again, make up again, wear the perfect outfit, walk out the door to meet some acquaintances for coffee, pose for a picture as she walks, hail her driver, drink a sip of coffee at the shop, check her watch, head to whatever photo shoot and interview she had next, meet her father and his corporate goonies for lunch, go shopping with personal stylist, go home, rest for about two seconds, then get ready for dinner, pose for pictures while waiting for car once more, meet Jake at fancy restaurant, pose for pictures with him at restaurant, go to an exclusive club, pose for more pictures. What a relief when she was back in her bed!

Her fake smiles, her fake attitude, it was all a far cry from where she stood now: barefoot on a rickety porch, steaming mug of tea in her hands and all the time in the world to dream. Farming wasn't so bad when she thought about it. It was hard, but the tasks were all manual labor. She didn't have to think so much about what she acted like, or looked like or the right thing to say, instead she thought about digging holes and watering plants. It felt like meditation, to work so endlessly and have the fruits of your labor reward you. Later that morning, as she pulled weeds, and collected her harvest, she felt an unfamiliar sense of thankfulness wash over her. How strange that when she had everything at her fingertips, she felt completely numb, and yet here, with almost nothing, she could start to feel full.

She set her basket on the porch and noticed her mailbox had the flag up. Who would be sending her mail? She had only been in the valley a month now. A shot of anxiety reached her as she pulled open the box. It couldn't be her father right? He was too busy trying to "Clean Up Her Mess." Then Jake? But she had made sure he didn't know where she was off to.

Turns out it was a letter from Evelyn, the granny who lived in town. She sent a few tips on harvesting and crop rotation for the upcoming seasons. Rei found that useful and made a mental note to bring her some fresh produce and then start researching summer crops. The second note was in an elegant envelope. Her name written in cursive on the front gave her flashbacks to some of the fancier events she attended in the city. However the note inside was not what she expected at all.

A wizard. A real wizard in this small town. Was this some sort of joke? Rei felt a hot rise of anger course through her. It had to be Sebastian messing with her right? He was the only one who knew about her midnight escapade to the community center, and the note mentioned that this "Wizard" could help her.

She stuffed the note in her pocket, grabbed her produce and made her way towards town. If she ran into Sebastian, he was getting an earful.

* * *

A few hours, and a few cookies from Evelyn, later, and Rei found herself selling more produce to Pierre. This time, he welcomed it.

"Everyone's been asking if you'll bring in more parsnips. And your fresh fish were the talk of the town. Gus especially loved frying them for fish and chips." He was practically beaming that he had made a profit from her. He gave more gold this time and allowed her to take some strawberry seeds for free.

Rei nodded along, but her mind was still on the note. Where could she find that little sucker? Then a thought.

"Hey Pierre, is Abigail home today?"

"Yeah, she's probably in her room playing videogames. I swear that girl needs to learn how to be a proper young lady." Then, as if a thought just struck him, "Hey, you should teach her some etiquette sometime. I'm sure you know all about being proper."

That stung more than it should have, but Rei swallowed her pride and followed Pierre into his home. After waiting in their absurdly wide living room, Abigail emerged from one end of the hallway, clearly looking annoyed. The look melted when she saw Rei.

"Oh hey" Then she rolled her eyes as her dad passed her on the way to the store. "Sorry, my dad gets annoying sometimes. He's always going on about how I should act."

"Tell me something I don't know. My father is like that as well." Rei felt lighter, like she had someone to share that strange burden with.

"It's so..ugh! Anyways, what's up?"

"Just wondering where I can find that 'Sad Boy' friend of yours. He requested a potato, something about hurling it at a mountain face?"

Abigail chuckled. "How dramatic of him. Come on, at this time, he's probably at his house."

She followed Abigail, not quite believing that apparently Sebastian was known for pulling some weird stunts like that. But if Abigail seemed used to it….then maybe he was just that type of guy.

They walked up a small mountain trail, Rei noting that it passed the community center on the way up. This was Robin's home, and judging by the beautiful woodwork and the telescope set up outside, this family was extremely talented. Abigail pushed the door open and greeted Robin. Rei hung back, checking out the furnishings.

"Oh hello Rei! I was wondering when I'd see you again! How's the cabin?" Robin asked politely.

"It's getting cozier, soon enough I'll be back here asking for an upgrade. Which reminds me, got any tips on swinging an axe?"

Robin grinned. "Sure do. Anyways, what can I do for you two girls?"

"We're looking for Sebastian." Abigail said.

"Oh that boy's in his room, as per usual. Let's go find him." Just then the clock signaled noon.

"OH shit, I was supposed to help Mom with something today!" Abigail suddenly exclaimed. "Sorry Rei, I gotta go. Tell Sebby I said hi, and to not hurt his arm throwing that potato again." She rushed out, while Robin looked bemused.

"That girl is always forgetting her surroundings. She's spacey, but in a cute way. Anyways, follow me."

They walked down some stairs to the basement, where Robin burst through. From behind Robin, Rei could see an irritated face.

"Mom, don't you ever knock?"

"Oh Abigail was looking for you earlier!"

"She knows I have work today."

"Well she came by anyways, but was called off. But Rei's here to deliver something to you!"

Robin practically pushed Rei inside before walking back up the stairs.

His room was clean. Lived in but neat. Stacks of books, comics and games in one corner, a nice black leather couch and where Sebastian sat, glaring at the screen in front of him, a desk with two computers.

"What's this about a delivery?" He asked.

"What's this about a job?" She countered, her irritation with him momentarily suspended by curiosity.

"I'm a programmer. I studied computer science in school. I want to get into video game coding, but right now it's just grunt work. I'm trying to save up to leave this place. But everyone thinks it's just surfing the web." He actually looked like he was pouting.

Rei didn't really know what to say. She was torn between trying to offer him solace, but at the same time, she wanted to wave that fake letter in his face. She settled for diversion once again.

"They seemed to all be okay with you hurling vegetables at a mountain faces."

That got a smile out of the corner of his mouth.

"So what are you really here for?"

She took the letter out and placed it on his keyboard.

"What's with this? I may be a city kid, but I'm not stupid." Crossing her arms, she watched as he read the letter.

"Don't know what to tell you City Girl, this isn't from me."

"Come on don't play games. There's no wizard in this town." But at that, she noticed Sebastian shift a little uncomfortably. "…is there?" She asked.

"Look, there's a tower on the far west side of the lake in the forest. Abi, Sam and I used to explore around there. We always heard strange noises coming from inside, but I don't know what…or who…" He trailed off, looking uncertain.

Rei scanned his face as he talked. He seemed like he was truly recalling a memory. Sighing in exasperation she swept up the letter.

"Fine, not yours. I'm still not ruling this out as a prank though. When I head over there and something jumps out at me, it's not my fault they get a swift kick to the balls."

Sebastian snapped his head up with a grin. "So you do know martial arts."

"No, you holder of stereotypes. I just happen to have fierce reflexes."

"Seriously though Rei, I don't think you should head over there, at least not without one of us with you. It freaked us out as kids, and you've already explored one abandoned place in town."

Rei rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. Here, for your extracurriculars." Setting the potato on the keyboard she walked towards the door. Then she paused, turned back around with a soft smile and looked directly at Sebastian.

"For what it's worth, I think it's neat that you do programming. I have no idea how to do anything related to that. It'd be a useful skill to have, seeing as I can't even set up Internet at the farm."

His slight blush tickled her, and she stepped away before he could retort.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

It was dusk as she finished the last of planting her strawberry seeds. Miso wound herself around Rei's ankles mewing softly. She scooped up the kitten and walked back inside to feed her, taking a close inventory of what she had available.

Some spring onions, a potato, a smallmouth bass and a lot of tea sat in her tiny refrigerator. Well, she thought to herself, at least I don't have to worry about any weight gain for a while if I continue to eat like this. She sighed and made some tea, thinking about what needed to be done for a house remodel. After the strawberry harvest and a few more fishing trips, she'd probably have the gold for it. However, the resources would be more interesting to try to get. Tomorrow, she vowed, she would go ask Robin for some tips on chopping down trees.

* * *

Tomorrow came early enough, and after a quick cold rinse off in the small pond in front of her house, Rei had braided her long hair out of her face and set off for Robin's.

Sebastian was the one who answered the door, blinking the last traces of sleep out of his eyes.

"Why are you here so early?"

"The early bird catches the worm, or something like that."

He snorted and gestured inside.

"Mom's still getting ready for the day, but I made coffee." She followed him to the kitchen and gingerly sat on a stool as he prepared her a cup. As he turned around, he gave her a slight smirk.

"What?"

"You're all farm girl now, but I still see traces of your city life."

"What do you mean by that?"

He pointed to her legs crossed at the ankles, hands folded in her lap.

"You sit like a princess."

She scowled and tried to sit more "farmer-like" and he grinned as he handed her the coffee mug. Hesitantly, she raised it to her lips. Rei wasn't much of a coffee person, always preferring tea. However this cup of coffee tasted like liquid gold.

"You look surprised."

"I've never had a cup of coffee this good before…."

Sebastian did that small half smile at her again, but before he could retort, Robin entered the kitchen.

"Oh Sebby, thanks for the coffee! It smells fantastic as always." Then upon noticing Rei, "Oh hi Rei! What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"I came by to ask for advice in chopping wood." She was well aware of the flush in her cheeks.

Robin smiled at her kindly, clearly some wheels turning in her head.

"I'd love to help you, but my favorite axe is missing. How about this, I'll show you how to notch the trunks, where to stand and properly fall a tree okay? And if I can find my ax, I'll be right out there with you! You wanted to upgrade your cabin right?"

"It's about time I stop using a camping stove to cook."

Robin seemed to beam at her, clearly pleased that Rei hadn't given up and wanted to learn more. That morning was spent in front of their house, with Robin showing Rei which trees were easier to fell and which types of wood would work best for certain projects. Before she left, Robin quickly ran into her shed to hand Rei some gloves and safety goggles.

"Be careful out there!" she waved as Rei set off for her farmland.

Sebastian came outside to stand by his mom as they watched her go.

"That girl keeps surprising this town, doesn't she?" Robin said wistfully.

"Maybe we didn't give her enough credit to begin with." Sebastian shrugged, and then set off for the lake by their house, fingering a cigarette in his pocket along the way.

* * *

A large crack! Then an even louder crash! And the tree fell to the ground. Rei let out a sigh of relief. This was her first tree, and she had been trying at it for what felt like hours. But it finally had fallen, and now, there was a pile of branches and a whole trunk to cut up. She found herself wishing for a chainsaw. She groaned as she realized she had a lot more to do.

Time flew by, and Rei found herself late afternoon sweaty and sticky. She looked at her small pile of wood that she had amassed, and felt a little bit of pride. City Princess did that! She thought smugly. But she felt a small protest from her back and shoulders as she stretched. Maybe it was time to stop for the day, lest she get any injuries.

She decided to go forage in the forest for some things. Maybe she could sneak a glance at the supposed Wizard's Tower while she was at it. Laying her axe down, she grabbed a small pack and started through all the brush for the path that led to the forest.

It was the golden hour by the time she reached Leah's cottage. The river looked especially pretty and she noticed some small planks connecting the little islands together. Curiosity grabbed at her and she started across them. It felt like she was a little girl again, exploring, adventuring, and tumbling down a rabbit hole. She reached the end of the planks to come across the rest of the forest seen from across the river. As she wandered into it, she found nestled amongst the grass, a patch of spring onions. She happily picked them to add to her forage.

Wandering around for a moment more, something glinted in the corner of her eye. A wooden handle, and steel blade, carvings etched into the handle. _This must be Robin's lost axe_, thought Rei as she bent to pick it up. _It's beautiful. Maybe she'll help me out tomorrow._ Placing it in her pack she began to wander back to the planks.

She got slightly lost and found that the planks she had come across looked nothing like the ones from earlier. But they still looked like they'd take her across the river. She quickly made her way to the opposite bank, but realized that she had no idea where she was.

_Okay, sun sets in the west,_ she thought. _My farm is north of Marnie's Ranch. _She whirled around trying to find the sunset. It was to her left, so that must be west. She followed the riverbank upwards, and then saw a path branching to the left. Maybe that's the path? She walked up it, feeling anxious as she found that she didn't recognize the surroundings. This is not it, but it all looks the same! She looked up and there it was. The Wizard's Tower, looming over here. That is not where I was trying to be, she thought. But before she could turn around, the front door opened slightly.

She froze. Was anyone coming out? So far, it looked like no one. She didn't really know what to think, but she felt those whispers again. Pushing her towards the open door, towards the unknown. Well, she had some sort of weapon right, if anything was strange. She grabbed Robin's axe, and cautiously approached the tower.

As she pushed the door open a mysterious voice came from inside. "Welcome my child."

"Ahh!" She screeched and held the axe out in front of her, as if that would do something.

"No need to be aggressive, I foresaw your arrival." As her eyes adjusted to the lighting, she saw an older gentleman approaching her, dressed in purple robes.

Not sure what he meant, she kept the axe ready to swing.

"Calm down Rei, your grandfather was an old friend of mine."

She managed to squeak out a "Who are you?"

"My name is Rasmodius. I'll spare you the lengthy titles, but I am a man of alchemy and magic."

Seeing that she was still on guard, he heaved a sigh and gestured towards the pentagram drawn on his floor.

"Let me show you." And after chanting a few words, a puff of smoke appeared and there was a small green orb in the center of the diagram.

"Does this look familiar?"

She shook her head. She thought that she had imagined it back at the community center, and when that popped up in her dreams she assumed she was just thinking of the color green. But all of that was shattered when the little orb gave an indignant squeak.

"They're called Junimos, and they are the spirits of the forest."

Wonder filled her, and Rei lowered the axe slowly as she gazed at the small creature.

"They protect the Valley, and ensure the arrival of good crops." He continued. "However, I hadn't seen one in a long time, nor have the local farmers had such good crops. Until…you arrived my dear."

She snapped her head up confused.

"Ever wonder how your crops turn out to be amazing? Even though you know nothing about farming?"

Rei shook her head. She thought she was getting better at farming! But as she looked at the Junimo, she swore she saw it give her a little smile.

"Your grandfather was friends with them. It seems they remember his spirit in you."

"I….." she had finally found some words, "Am nothing like him." The last part came out more as a whisper.

"But maybe you have the potential to be." He waved his arm with a flourish and the Junimo disappeared from the circle.

"They need you to give them offerings. They'll help you and the community if you do so."

"What kind of offerings?"

"Offerings from the valley of course." He walked to a cauldron, added a few dry powders to it and stirred for a moment. Then he reached in with a flask, collected whatever oozy green liquid was in there and held it out to her.

At her cautious look he explained. "Those plaques are in their language. This will help you be more in tune with the spirits of the forest. You'll be able to collect the offerings they request."

"This is crazy….."

"More crazy than an attempt to take back your own life, despite not knowing a single thing about hard work?"

_Ouch, okay._ But he seemed serious. But it wasn't until she saw a strange rune on his wall that she paused in all of her doubt. Her grandfather too, had that same exact rune carved on his shrine. And when she was younger, she remembered him wearing it around his neck.

"It's a protection prayer." Rasmodius said, a knowing glint in his eye.

Rei faced him, took a deep breath and accepted the drink.

"Very well Rei, you have chosen the right path for now." She heard him saying as she took a long sip. It tasted like fruit, moss, dirt and fresh air. She couldn't explain it but as it went down, her vision blurred and all she saw was green. Green like the Junimos, the valley, the forest. It all swayed around her, a flute song in the distance.

Rasmodius caught her as she fell towards the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

"Mew mew, mewww" Head aching, Rei blinked as she came to. She was in her bed, Miso at her feet looking up at her expectantly. Rubbing her eyes, she wondered if she was just waking up for the morning to start her day. But she looked out the window and realized it was night.

She walked towards her fireplace, where Miso's cat food was to refill it and saw her pack in the corner, Robin's axe sticking out.

_So that part still happened. _She wondered if she had passed out from exhaustion and a nice villager brought her back. But then as she rifled through the pack, her hand felt something cool to the touch.

Pulling it out, her eyes widened. It was the rune. A small stone version of it, with a leather cord. So that was real. She knelt in front of her fire, staring down at the rune.

"Grandfather, what did you do while you were here?"


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Working with Robin was far more comfortable than when she worked with any of the past self -proclaimed "strong women" in the city. Robin felt no need to point out her strength as she chopped down tree after tree, she just grinned at the hard work. Rei admired that cool confidence the older woman had, wishing she had a fraction of it as she worked. Together the two of them managed to chop enough wood for Robin to start assessing the type of remodel.

As Rei picked strawberries and made tea, Robin circled her house.

"So, this is going to sound funny, but where do you shower?"

"Oh," Rei blushed, "In the pond….it's clean water, a little cool, but the public bathhouse is kind of inconvenient of a walk."

Robin shook her head in awe. "You are a surprising young lady. A true wilderness survivor if I say so."

"Nah, I'm just lazy and forced into doing what I have to do. Plus I don't want to repel any future friends in town."

Robin chuckled. "Well, in that case, I'm going to place a bathroom in here as well. And before you protest, it's on the house. I've been admiring how you've adapted, especially when half the town still seems to think you're spying on them for Joja."

Rei blanched. They thought she was a spy? Guess her namesake traveled far and carried a weight.

Robin softened at her expression. "Don't worry, I know the truth. You don't seem like the type to be malicious. In fact, you remind me of Sebby sometimes. You just want your independence."

She felt tears prick at her eyes, but she carefully blinked them away as she offered Robin some tea.

"Thank you."

Robin smiled, a twinkle in her eyes "I'll start first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

That night, she walked to the community center once more, but this time with a small bundle in her arms. Kneeling by the plaque, she found that she could understand the language. And she set down her offering of spring forages and crops.

"Please accept my offering forest spirits, I will try my hardest to do my best by you." She whispered, feeling like a prayer was needed.

She never believed in Yoba, and her family was staunchly atheist. But her grandfather always seemed spiritual. Maybe this was his religion: a worship of the land and sea, the forest and all living things. As the Junimos appeared before here to lift up the package, she felt a small tug at her heart strings, a little connection to the land of the Valley.

Above, the night sky twinkled. Owls hooted, frogs croaked and crickets chirped. The sonata of nature announced another day ending, and readied for the dawn. A wizard in his tower peered through a scrying orb at the image of a young girl with raven colored hair, walking peacefully in the night towards her land.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Okay, now Spring has passed and we are into the first months of Summer and the second arc of this story. Let me know what y'all think so far. Or don't. Either way, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Cheers, **_

_**Mer**_

SUMMER

1.

"Wait, hold that pose!"

"Leah, I'm kind of trying to catch dinner here."

"Ah the but the lighting looks so good right now, I'm gonna take a picture okay?"

Rei sighed and ignored the tug at her line as Leah snapped a few Polaroids. A few more months of spring had passed, and it was the first day of summer. She had spent the morning clearing her land and setting up sprinklers that she bought from the Traveling Merchant.

The Flower Dance had come and gone, and she enjoyed watching the villagers in their cheesy costumes perform a traditional dance. She couldn't help but giggle at Sebastian and Abigail's faces as they were forced by their mothers to partake.

She had met the writer Elliot there, although he seemed preoccupied with staring at Leah in her dress to really make much conversation. Rei noticed, and after hanging on the beach with him fishing one afternoon, promised to figure out how to bring them together. She never was much of a matchmaker in the city. But Leah and Elliot seemed…right.

So that's what brought her here, on the pier of the lake with Leah on the first afternoon of summer. Leah was in full artist mode, sketching and pulling out her watercolors when Rei decided to broach the subject.

"So, I'm normally not one for gossip, but I have to ask. I've gotten to know most people in town, but who's taken?"

"Are you interested in anyone?" Leah giggled.

"No!" Images of a certain 'Sad Boy' were abruptly pushed out of her mind as she focused on her mission. "I'm just curious!"

"Okay, well not much of a gossip either, but some people are more obvious than others. First up Alex and Haley. Then maybe Penny and Sam? I'm not sure, they just always dance together at the Flower Dance. We all know that Clint has a thing for Emily, but she likes someone else, you can see it in her eyes…..and I think Abigail and Sebastian."

Knowledge was a double-edged sword. _Remember your mission Rei_, she told herself, _Besides, you just got out of a horrible relationship._ Flashes of Jake flew her mind and she struggled to swallow them down.

"What about yourself?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"I meant, what's going on with you and Elliot?"

It was Leah's turn to sigh wistfully. "I don't know. We both have our art to focus on you know? And I mean, he's so cultured. I would think he'd be into someone more like you, truth be told."

"Don't sell yourself short Leah, I saw how he was looking at you at the Flower Dance."

Leah blushed, but stared at her painting. "I just wish that I could tell him how I feel."

Rei pondered for a moment as she cast another line out.

"I'm the worst with words myself, but maybe you could show him?"

Leah looked up at her, bright green eyes inspired. "How do you propose that?"


	10. Chapter 10

Aside from Leah, Rei had grown really close to Robin. She was ever thankful for that cabin upgrade and she now had a working stove, fridge and a bathroom with hot water. To show her thanks, she continuously loaded up baskets of fresh produce to give to her.

And of course in return, Robin showed her a few more wood working techniques. Rei's favorite blueprint involved the bee houses. She constructed a few and set them up around the wildflowers near her property. Wildflower honey was always hard to come by in the city, and she was so thankful she could make it now. Plus, honey always seemed to be a great gift for the villagers.

_It happened so fast_, she thought as she watched Miso chase butterflies around her garden. _I went from city girl to this._ Part of her felt a little gnawing that she knew it was because the Junimos were helping her out. But it gave way whenever she delivered foraged goods, fish or crops to them. There was one plaque that gave her pause however: the gems and minerals from the mines. She was not much of a miner, and part of her was scared to go down into them. The blackness of the entryway screamed danger, and every part of her being cautioned against it. No mines for now, she decided, besides she still had autumn crops to tend to.

With her crops, she found herself wanting more information. She read as many books in the library as possible about growing tips and even bought herself a Farmer's Almanac. This summer she would plant coffee beans, gourds, peppers and tomatoes. Pierre had blueberry starters in his shop, and she couldn't resist those either. So she had set to work that week, under the summer sun, and often took small breaks to dip her toes in the pond.

* * *

A knocking at her door one warm evening surprised her. When she opened it, she cocked her head to the side in amusement. It was the Trio: Sam, Abigail and Sebastian.

"Hey New Girl!" Sam never stopped with the nicknames. "We wanted to see if you wanted to come catch fireflies with us!" He held out a glass jar to her.

She smiled, "Sure, let me find some shoes." And she welcomed them into her house.

"This place is so cute!" Abigail gushed, petting Miso.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "We should come hang out with you more often. This place has some good vibes going on." Rei didn't mind his self-invitation; it got lonely sometimes out there.

"Sam don't be rude! But, maybe we could have a movie night sometime out here? Or a video game tournament?!" Rei could see Abigail's eyes filled with ideas.

"Movie nights have to be VCR based, and unfortunately no video games here." Rei looked at all three perplexed faces then explained, "I don't have internet…or a computer."

"How do you live?!"

"Comfortably, Sam."

Strange, she thought, in the city her friends all held the same shallow self-indulgence when asking her to hang out. It had felt that way since when she was a teenager, people flocking to her to jut be seen with the city's It Girl. She never participated in real friendships back home. Even though everyone present was in their twenties, this group from the Valley still managed to preserve youthful innocence and charm. They liked adventure, video games, and music and just genuinely liked…each other. Rei always wished she had a group of friends where they could just….hang out. In this moment of realization, she wished for the first time since moving here that she had Internet so they could all do what Abigail had suggested.

But might as well make use of the moment right? She finished pulling on a pair of white sneakers and stood to go.

"Are we catching fireflies or what?"

* * *

"Couldn't stay away huh?" She asked him the next morning.

Sebastian wore a blank expression and wordlessly handed her a thermos of coffee, however when their eyes met, she could see a slight amusement in them.

"Come in then, let me get some mugs for this."

As they sat at her small table in the newly added kitchen, drinking coffee, looking out the window, Sebastian explained himself.

"I'm sure you're fine without it, but Sam's concerned about you becoming a hermit." He pulled out a laptop and a router. "Mayor Lewis has town wide Wi-Fi, and if it can reach Marnie and Leah, then it could reach you too."

"Thanks Sebastian, I really am not sure how to repay you."

"I heard you're growing some coffee beans. Any idea on how to roast them?"

Rei smiled. "Well now I can look it up, can't I?"

Sebastian smirked at her and continued to set up her router.


	11. Chapter 11

The letter finally arrived. It was short and sweet: 500 pieces of gold, and a backhanded compliment to her farm. Signed, Dad.

Rei crumbled it up and took the gold to buy herself more glass jars. She was now pickling and jamming, as well as packaging honey from the bee houses. On her way out of Pierre's she came across Alex and Haley.

"Hey Farmer Girl, you're doing something right." Alex whistled, earning a glare from Haley.

Rei paid them no mind. They first bothered her so many months ago, as walking stereotypes, but they couldn't help themselves. Hayley was probably used to receiving more attention and Alex had a wall of false confidence. She knew, because Evelyn (his own grandmother!) just as much told her so one night, while Rei was learning how to jar items from her.

She gave them a slight wave and set back towards her farm. She was amazed at how much it felt like home. Not too long ago, she was wondering how anyone could live like this, but as she scraped honey from a comb into glass jars that night, she wouldn't give it up. Still, her father's note threatened her. He knew where she was all along. And waving money in her face told her that he still thought he could control her. He might as well still, seeing as she spent his money.

Suddenly feeling rotten, she slumped in her kitchen chair, teeth gnawing on her bottom lip. She just couldn't get away could she? She needed her freedom; she couldn't be a part of that world anymore. She wouldn't.

Knocks on the door shook her out of her brooding, and Sam's voice could be heard through the walls. _They're here AGAIN?_ She thought bewildered, but she couldn't complain that she welcomed the distraction from her thoughts.

It was Sam and Sebastian.

"Where's your third?" She asked, the absence of Abigail prominent.

"Grounded." Was Sebastian's reply.

"Isn't she a little too old to be grounded?"

"Yeah, well sometimes Caroline lays down the law, ya know what I'm saying?" She did, all too well.

Sam shrugged as if it was normal then held out a box of pizza. "Wanna play some video games? I heard Seb over here hooked you up, and now you're finally part of the real world!"

I am part of the real world now, she thought, but her mind was on her farm, her crops, and the valley.

Sebastian noticed that faraway look and was ready to tell Sam they should leave her be, when she opened the door wider to let them in.

"You know, other than Leah and Marnie, you guys are always here."

"Are we bothering you?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"No, I welcome the company. Miso needs more people to play with." They both turned to stare at Sam who somehow worked his way immediately on the floor with the cat, and was already cooing at her.

The boys had brought over a gaming console and set up something called Journey of the Prairie King.

"It's a classic arcade game, there's one at the Saloon. But it's so hard to beat!" Sam exclaimed as he managed to shove pizza in his mouth and hold the controller. Sebastian, she noticed, was examining her table of honeycomb and jars.

"Sorry it's a mess," she said, "I was just preparing a package for tomorrow."

"Who are you sending this to?" he asked.

Rei thought for a moment, grimaced, then replied. "My father."

Sebastian stared at her for a little longer, somehow trying to read her mind. Rei felt a little uncomfortable. No one in town had tried to ask her about her family. She knew they hated her father, and she briefly wondered if Sebastian knew who he was. Who she was. From what Robin had mentioned in the spring, it felt as if everyone knew.

"Does he like honey?"

"He doesn't like anything sweet. Let alone, what I give him." She felt the need to be honest, on the off chance that Sebastian actually did know. However, the knot in his eyebrows suggested that he actually had no clue who her father was. Before he could answer, Sam was hollering at them to come play some games and drink beer with him.

They spent the rest of the night playing videogames, well, in Rei's case, learning how to play video games. But she couldn't escape the looks that Sebastian kept throwing her when he thought she wasn't paying attention.


	12. Chapter 12

"I've titled it, 'How I Feel About You."

Leah and Rei stood back to admire Leah's work.

"It's amazing Leah," Rei said, smiling. "I love the movement throughout the piece, and the material you chose seems to be physically breathing."

"You should be an art critic Rei, I may be biased, but I feel like you have a good eye."

"Ha! Some art critic I'd be, most people in the city like paying for those strange balloon sculptures and canvases covered in entirely one color."

"Well, just like you said to me not too long ago, don't sell yourself short."

Leah's face turned from proud beaming to anxious worrying.

"What if he doesn't like it?"

"Then he's an idiot and I'll take it for myself. Although I might want to rename it…."

That got a small laugh out of Leah, but Rei noticed her anxious face.

"Look, if anything, then you've told him how you feel. And getting that out in the open is way better than holding it in."

Leah nodded slowly and looked back again at her sculpture.

* * *

It wasn't often that Sebastian heard his mother raise her voice towards Demetrius. But when he quietly opened the door to head out of his bedroom, there it was. He crept up the stairs and paused before the lab, where Robin and Demetrius were apparently arguing.

"You don't even know her Demetrius! Give her a chance!"

"That's exactly my point Robin, that girl is trouble. I will not have her affecting our kids and their futures!"

"You mean Maru."

"I mean both of them. Look, Sebastian needs to get his head on straight and hanging with that Rei isn't going to help him focus!"

"She's not her father!"

"I don't care, she's not allowed in this household!"

Sebastian turned away when he heard his mom huffing. Robin would continue this fight the rest of the night, and he was certain she'd win. His mom was not spineless, but Demetrius was persistent.

What was he even going on about? What could Rei possibly threaten his family with? To be honest, she seemed exactly like the "good influence" Demetrius might want for his daughter. She seemed harmless, even shy at times, as she tended to avoid the Saloon most nights, and had to be dragged to community festivals by Abigail or Leah. A small thought of her in a frilly white dress entered his mind, but he shook it away with a smile. If anything, Rei would wear something classy, like a black cocktail dress. Still, he recognized that he was still thinking of her in a dress.

His thoughts and aimless wondering had taken him back out to the train station. As he lit up a cigarette, he thought more about Rei. She mentioned her father. Demetrius and his mom were arguing over her father. Who was her father? He felt like he was missing something, which wasn't hard for him to do as he spent most of his time in his bedroom or skulking around late at night. He'd just have to ask Rei, which he learned was almost as impossible as anyone asking him about his life. He guessed they had that in common.

"Seb I've looked for you everywhere. Did Demetrius say something rude again? He was all pissy when I checked by your house." It was Abigail, puffing out a few extra breaths from climbing up the stairs to the station.

"They were arguing about Rei."

"What? Why? Rei's cool."

Sebastian shrugged, "Fuck if I know." He looked over at her, something seemed off, so he figured he'd ask. "Whats up Abi?"

"It's Sam. He's just…ugh I can't."

Sebastian said nothing, knowing his friend probably wanted to rant. He took a drag of his cigarette as she continued.

"It's like, he's so cool you know? And he plays guitar and skates and he'll be so popular in the city when you guys decide to move there. And I can't help but think how cool he'll be and how many girls will like him. And what if they're all basic? What if he likes that? I'm not a girly girl, how do I compete with skirts?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. His friends had been crushing on each other since high school. They were so blind and thus began a series of trying to be "cool" whatever that meant. Well, he thought, Rei probably knew what that meant. She had been "cool" ever since she stepped foot in the town.

"Don't sweat it Abi. You're far more interesting than those skirts. He knows."

"But I'm so far in the friendzone! And he hangs out with Penny, who's like…pretty and petite and dainty…." she looked miserable. Then she perked up slightly. "Maybe I could ask Rei a thing or two about seducing my best friend."

He never thought about Rei seducing anyone. Of course, she had a slight come hither smile that seemed to come out when she was teasing him. But now, Sebastian tried to picture her in that cocktail dress again, at a bar chatting up others. She's probably great at it, he thought. He was about to tell Abi so but when he looked up, she was already walking away, hellbent on her mission to find Rei and scour some information from her.

He gave a heavy sigh. Even if Rei had some mysterious past, she was still the most interesting person in Pelican Town. Why would she want anything to do with him? He was a loser, who couldn't find a job right out of college and lived in his mom's basement. He snubbed out his cigarette, shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pocket and started walking back towards his house. Maybe his mom and Demetrius were done arguing by now.


	13. Chapter 13

"So are you coming to the Luau?" Abigail asked as Rei examined some green tomatoes on a vine.

"What's a luau?" she asked, which had Abigail snickering.

"It's where the guys and I prank the Governor every year."

Rei looked up at Abi's mischievous smile, and felt herself matching it. "Now you're talking."

The two girls laughed as Abigail shared some of the funnier items that they placed in the large soup over the years. By the end of that conversation, Rei was convinced she had to go, just to watch the commotion if anything else.

"What are you guys going to do this year?" She asked. But realized that Abigail's smile was starting to falter. "Hey, what's up?"

"It's nothing…just…ugh" Abigail could now start using her toes to count how many times she said "ugh" that day.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Looks like you need some serious girl talk."

"You're always so perceptive and cool Rei. Like Sebastian. How do you do it?"

"I'm definitely nothing like Sebastian."

"You're right, you're way prettier."

Rei chuckled at that but then swiftly moved to grab a small basket. "Here, help me pick blueberries."

Abigail obliged, picking some and dropping them in the basket, then popping a few in her mouth. After a few silent minutes, she gathered the courage to speak again.

"Okay, so I'm in love with my best friend."

Rei could physically feel her shoulders tense up. You knew this was coming, she reminded herself. Leah told you so.

"And he's so cool, like way too cool. Like you, or Sebastian."

Wait….what?

"He plays guitar, started a band, rides a skateboard. And everyone likes him. Like it's really not hard to like Sam right? He's just, pure sunshine. Sometimes it makes me gag, but most of the time, I wish I was a part of that."

Rei was looking at Abigail now. Her face was all lit up, starry eyed as she described Sam's talents.

"I just don't know how to tell him. And there's the whole other thing where I don't think he thinks of me like that. Or that I'm even a girl." She turned towards Rei now. "I know my dad was being an ass that one day, but could you help me kind of….I dunno girl it up?" Her bottom lip was sticking out in a pout, and Rei smiled gently.

"You shouldn't have to change yourself for anyone." She said softly, remembering her own changes that she made most of her life.

"I mean, not completely change. But, it'd be nice if he saw me wearing something other than my adventuring clothes, you know?"

Rei sighed. She wasn't certain if Leah's words were true anymore. Mostly because of this new information, and Penny didn't seem like Sam's type much anyways.

"How about this: we keep your badass girl vibe, but we make it a little more feminine tomorrow for the luau?"

"Really?! Oh my god, Rei thank you so much!" Abigail was jumping up and down.

"Calm down… okay, let's redefine what you meant by girly."

They spent the rest of the late afternoon packaging the blueberries and planning Abigail's surprise outfit for the Luau.

* * *

The next afternoon, Sam's jaw dropped. Sebastian's too, but he'd never admit it. The two girls sauntered down the beach, each carrying their beach stuff. The difference however was how….confident they looked.

Rei had some make up leftover from the city. And a few accessories as well. While she didn't want to steal Abigail's spotlight, she still felt good putting on a cute tank, denim shorts and sandals. It had been awhile since her skin (legs rather) had seen the sun.

She had styled Abigail in something else entirely. Abi was wearing her purple bikini underneath a black skater dress with thin spaghetti straps. She had a wide brimmed black sunhat over her purple hair, that look brushed and curled as it cascaded down her back. Rei was going for cute summer witch look, and was pretty pleased with herself when Abigail was twirling around in it that morning.

Evidently, Abigail's parents were also pleased with her look. Caroline practically ran over gushing about how her daughter was finally showing off that pretty figure. Rei tried not to gag at the internalized misogynistic comments coming from her and instead searched the beach for friendly faces.

There was Leah and Elliot, whispering together at the end of the beach. Judging by the way Elliot was touching Leah's shoulder, she guessed he liked the sculpture. Hayley and Alex were sunbathing; Penny and Maru were doing the exact opposite and reading in the shade. The children were building sandcastles, and standing there next to Sam, was Sebastian. In his sweatshirt, of course.

"Don't you ever get heat rash in that thing?" She pointed out.

"Hey I have delicate skin" He feigned.

"Guys, cut it with the flirting and HELP ME." Sam hissed. They broke eye contact, both blushing but turned to Sam as his mouth gaped open and closed as Abigail walked towards them. It was more of a runway walk, Rei figured and was happy that Abi got to experience that. After all, claiming your inner beauty was something that everyone preached about, but was hard to grasp. And here was Abigail, seemingly not trying too hard for once, and just being confident.

Sebastian gave his friend a little push. "Go compliment her dress or something." Sam nodded, still opening and closing his mouth.

"And stop acting like a fish out of water." Rei said for good measure. He gave her a panicked look and she rolled her eye, "Oh for the love of…." And she gave him an equal push. However this time, he was not as steady and fell straight at Abigail's feet.

Rei heard a smothered laugh behind her and saw Sebastian, trying really hard to cover his face. His shaking shoulders gave it away and she cracked a smile too. Her friends were hilarious.

That thought gave her pause. Were they really her friends? Sam always offered to help out on the farm and invited her to literally do anything. Abigail was coming to her for advice. And Sebastian…. Sebastian was just helpful. In a quiet, unassuming way, his observations about her lifestyle led to actions that eased her. From setting up Internet, to handing her ore and earth crystals he found in the mines, he always seemed to know what she needed next.

"What are you thinking about?" Like now, as she turned from watching a bright red Sam try to talk to Abigail to answer his question.

"I think Sam's face matches my nail polish." She said, looking at her toes.

"I was going to comment about that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Seems like you have plenty of free time now on the farm."

She barked out a sharp laugh. "Don't be silly, I have so much to do still."

"I meant that as, I'm glad you get some self care time."

He looked earnest, those serious dark eyes boring into her brain again. How did he DO that?

"Yeah," she replied, "It's nice to have a second to myself you know?"

He hmmm'd in response. Sam and Abigail joined them a moment later, with Abigail beaming and Sam looking like he just got an early Winter Star present.

Together, they laughed alongside each other as the Governor sputtered out the soup and held out Mayor Lewis's purple shorts to berate him over. Rei swiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard and looked up at Sebastian. He was still smiling, that half smile but his eyes said it all. It was shaping up to be a good summer so far.


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay Marnie, I'll think about it."

"Alright, you take care dear. And remember, my nephew Shane is really good with chickens, I'm sure he'd be happy to help you out."

Rei waved her off and looked at the basket of goods by her feet. Some wool, chicken and duck eggs, fresh milk and goat cheese were all nestled in there carefully. It was Marnie's trade, seeing as Rei made sure to deliver her some summer crops this season, always placing in the spiciest peppers for Shane. She had a nagging feeling he was putting extra eggs in the basket, because she wasn't sure Marnie meant to give her two -dozen. Still, she wasn't ready for a coop or animals yet, she still had so much else to focus on.

"Looks like you got some cream for coffee." She snapped her head up and saw Sebastian, holding out a thermos.

"I'm surprised you've risen this early."

"It's like 8am."

"Exactly, shouldn't you be nocturnal or something?"

"Haha, very funny."

She smirked at him and grabbed the thermos anyways, ready to pour them some coffee. They sat on her porch for a minute with Miso in Sebastian's lap purring contently. The sun was already high in the sky, and Rei could feel that it was going to be extra hot that day. She was adding a dip in the pond and maybe some fishing to the list of things she wanted to do when Sebastian interrupted her thoughts.

"So Sam's birthday is coming up and Abigail and I wanted to surprise him."

"How so?"

"Well, we bought four tickets to see a favorite band of his play."

"Oh that sounds nice."

"Rei, we bought four." She looked over at him, his eyebrow arched in that infuriating way of his.

"I'm guessing this takes place in the city."

"Look, I don't know much about your past and what Zuzu means to you, but we would all have more fun if you were with us."

"You just want me to be your tour guide."

"You'd be the best tour guide."

She sighed and looked at her garden. She was currently growing some gourds. The vines were all twisted, and the fruit had just started to take shape. Sebastian noticed where she was looking.

"You could maybe ask Leah to help out with crops while you're gone? We were only thinking for a few days."

"Did you know gourds were one of the first crops to be domesticated by humans?"

Sebastian was not expecting that. He just stared as she continued to speak.

"They have a long season, starting in the summer and often ending in fall. They date back to 10,000 years ago, and unlike most vegetables, weren't used for eating so much as decorating. Art, instruments, you name it. We still continue that tradition today, placing pumpkins out during Spirit's Eve." She looked wistful as she said all of this. Sebastian stayed silent, wondering where this was going.

"We use them as ornamentals you see. But hardly anyone uses the whole gourd anymore. It's only a decoration, a thing to remind people of a season, a status…."

"Just so you know, pumpkin soup is like my favorite food ever." Sebastian said mock seriously.

Rei swatted at him as he grinned. She sighed again, "Fine, but, if I get a little angsty while we're walking around, it's because…..the air smells bad there."

He clearly wanted to know where she was going with that, but he didn't press on. Instead he relayed the plans for the weekend and she started thinking of disguises.

Later that day Sebastian finished his work and thought back to the morning conversation. Was she comparing herself to a gourd? That couldn't be right. But her sad eyes when she mentioned "ornamentals" got him brooding. She knew she was so much more than that right? Who just spouts off vegetable art history facts like that? No woman he's ever met. Not even Maru, who was a self proclaimed smarty-pants.


	15. Chapter 15

"Rei, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Look Abi, you know who my father is. Everyone does in the city. They'll be looking for the 'Lost Heiress' and one tell tale sign they 'found her' is my hair."

"But it's so pretty and shiny."

"And it needs to be gone, chop chop."

Abigail complied and several minutes later, Rei was looking at herself in the mirror, where a layered cut reached her mid neck, her long braid gone.

"Hold on, let me style it a little." That voice came from Hayley, who had overheard Rei asking Abigail for some haircut help. She couldn't help but be nosy (especially when a makeover was about to happen) but as she expertly twirled Rei's short strands around her curling iron, Rei was thankful for her eavesdropping.

"Okay, you're perfect. Now time to make you punk." Abigail started digging fishnets out of her drawers.

"That'll be the furthest thing from who you are now, right?" Hayley asked.

Rei must have looked hurt because she quickly amended herself; "I mean that in a nice way. Okay, right now you're like wholesome farmer girl who plants tomatoes. No one would look for that, but they're definitely not looking for punk princess."

"Thanks Hayley." Rei said dryly. Although, she did admire her handiwork. A short haircut was something she had always wanted to get done. But her stylist, her father and her ex all had told her it wasn't part of the brand. No, she had to have long shiny hair, expertly curled or straightened, nothing out of place. This haircut was rough around the edges, and she leaned into that as she drew winged eyeliner on.

"Alright, Operation Disguise Rei Phase One: Complete. Begin Phase Two: Outfits." Abigail was taking this way too seriously. Apparently Hayley was as well, as Rei watched the two of them bicker over what she should wear.

* * *

"Heeeey laaadi-holy shit Rei, your hair!" Sam was eloquent as always.

"It's my city disguise…"she twirled a lock around her finger nervously, "What do you think?"

"You look like you're gonna take on some monsters!"

"Sam cut it out with the anime references! You're using microagressions!"

"Agh Abi stop hitting me, I'm sorry Rei, didn't mean to offend, I promise I'll work on that. I meant that you look really fucking cool, right Seb?" He nudged Sebastian, who up until this moment had done nothing but feel his throat dry.

She had her short hair, eyeliner, a few fake piercings in her ears, courtesy of Abi, and was wearing ripped jeans, black boots and a distressed t-shirt. Bracelets wound up her arms, and a necklace with a strange rune pendant was around her neck.

"You'll still be a farm princess in my heart." He said mockingly, opting for sarcasm over what he really wanted to say. She was hot. That was it. He lit a cigarette trying to appear nonchalant, missing her eye roll and smirk.

They piled into Jodi's old van, and headed out with Sam driving, Abigail in passenger, and Sebastian and Rei taking up the backseat. As they left the last signs pointing towards Pelican Town, Rei felt herself tense up. She quietly counted all the stars she could see out of the window when she felt someone grab her hand.

"It'll be fine Rei." Sebastian said, giving her hand a little squeeze. She gave him a half smile, and he thought that she was getting exceedingly good at that.

* * *

The city was as she remembered: dirty, noisy and way too full of people. Yet after checking into their shoddy motel rooms, and making their way to a cool arcade bar, Rei found herself relaxing alongside her friends. No one paused at her face, no one popped out of the alleyways waiting to take her picture, and because the hotel rooms were under Abigail and Sam, no one recognized her.

She was free! At least, she was nobody! And she was damn happy about it.

"You look like you've lightened up a bit."

It was Abigail, holding a cocktail out to her.

"Your disguise is working."

Abigail grinned her shit-eating grin once more. "Told ya so. Anyways, were you even that popular that you had people recognizing you all the time?"

Just then a commercial ran on the TV above the bar. Rei's face, her long luxurious hair, and a bottle of expensive shampoo stared back at her and Abigail.

"Okaaaayyy, point taken. Geez, model much?"

"Ugh, stop." Rei took her drink as a shot and began to wave to the bartender for another.

"It's fine, I'm only a little jealous. What happened anyways?"

"Nothing, I was just…tired of it all."

"Well I demand an autograph."

"Ha. Ha." Rei said, grabbing her next drink and pulling Abigail away from the bar and the television. She was just thankful that the bartender didn't recognize her.

They all played a few arcade games, drank a little more and went to a late night pizza shop that Rei used to go to, disguised under a hoodie and sunglasses at 1 am so long ago.

In the hotel room that night, Abigail paused on her way to the shower.

"Do the guys know about you? Does…Sebastian know?"

"Why would they? And….why would Sebastian need to know?" Rei studied her face, Abigail seemed to be thinking really hard.

"Just that, he might want to know, you know?"

Rei stared at her a little longer but Abigail apparently thought she had said too much and abruptly made for the shower.

Later, Rei lay on her side, listening to Abigail's soft snores. Frustrated, she snuck out of bed and grabbed the room key. The pool was on the ground floor, their level, so she quietly made her way towards it. No one was there, perfect.

Stripping of her nightclothes and standing in a black bra and panties, she executed a perfect dive and enjoyed the feeling of water rushing over her. It was no pond or beach like back in Pelican Town, but it was relieving nonetheless.

She hadn't expected Sebastian to be standing there with a cigarette looking all for the world embarrassed when she surfaced.


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian was physically trying to fight his blush again. But Rei started swimming towards him, on the shallow side of the pool. She looked like a water sprite, or a mermaid with those glowing eyes, pale skin and dark hair. She reached him, put her arms on the side of the pool and tilted her head to the side, as if to say "what's up?"

"Sorry," he blurted out. I didn't think anyone was coming down here this late, and I needed a smoke. He made to leave when he felt cool water splash his pants. Whirling around, she was readying to splash him again, eyes mischievous.

"Hey!" he protested as she fulfilled that promise, officially soaking the bottom parts of his pants and shoes. "You're impossible."

"You're dramatic."

"I'm not the one swimming in an empty pool at night."

"No but you're smoking at one."

He shook his head, smiling once more and made to remove his shoes and socks. She watched as he rolled up the soaking pant legs and walked over to the edge, tentatively dipping his feet in the water.

He took another drag of his cigarette, looking up at the sky.

"I hate how you can't see the stars here."

"Uhm, sorry to burst your bubble, but if you want to move here, that's something you have to get used to." She sounded sassy, but he heard bitterness in her words.

"I always wanted to come to one of these cheap motels you know? I'd never hear the end of it, but all the cool kids in school would throw parties here. Long ragers, tons of drugs, super grimy and…fun." She sighed wistfully, thinking back to her own very guarded high school experience.

"Drugs and ragers aren't that fun."

She looked at him, still staring up at the sky. "You sound like you have experience."

He smirked at her. "It's cuz I was one of the cool kids."

"Yeah right, you nerd. I've sat in on your Solarian Chronicles campaigns."

He let out a soft laugh, but he was caught wondering more and more.

"Did you ever try to sneak out?" he asked.

"Can't sneak out when you have a bodyguard." At his sharp turn towards her face, she knew she accidentally omitted a truth about herself to him. She kept doing that! Before he could question again, she slipped under the water.

He waited a few seconds, but she still didn't come up. "Rei?" he said aloud, more to himself. What was she doing under there? More seconds passed and Sebastian found himself slightly panicked. He tore off his sweatshirt and jumped in, opening his eyes he saw a burred vision of Rei, legs crossed under water, eyes shut, obviously trying to hold her breath longer. He swam over, tugged at her hand and she opened her eyes. He pointed up and began to swim, still holding her hand.

"What the hell Rei?" he exclaimed when they surfaced.

"Wow the sweatshirt finally came off." Was her response. Yoba, she drove him crazy!

It was then that Sebastian realized how close they were, bare skin and in the fucking pool for crying out loud. He couldn't handle it; he dropped her hand and made for the ladder.

"Wait, Sebastian! I didn't mean to scare you!" she called out, but he was already stalking out of the pool area, clearly upset.

Rei floated on her back, and let out a long sigh.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning he was moody. Abigail and Sam kept trying to get a rise out of him during breakfast, but Rei said nothing. She knew this was because of her. She sipped on a mimosa as Sam started talking about how excited he was to see the band play. She seized her moment when Abi and Sam went to take advantage of the breakfast buffet.

"Okay, I scared you last night, I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

"You didn't scare me." Was his stubborn response.

"Fine, I annoyed the crap out of you, better?"

He lifted his eyes towards her and she was a little taken aback at how harsh they seemed. Clearly two stubborn heads were not better than one.

"Look, I really didn't mean anything by it, I just…get uncomfortable talking about myself sometimes. Please let me make it up to you."

His gaze softened when he saw her pleading eyes. Those damn eyes. "Fine."

"Great." She'll take what she can get.

* * *

The plan was to get Abigail excited about spending one on one time with Sam. She casually suggested that they check out this comic and game shop, and that there was a good Korean BBQ place nearby and they could all meet up at this bar near the venue for the concert later.

Abigail was on board, excitedly trying on outfits and asking questions about public transportation. While she was putting on a black tanktop, she stopped and looked at Rei thoughtfully.

"So…what are you and Sebastian gonna do?"

"Hang around and have sex all day." Rei was seriously enjoying saying crude things like that, but her short lived joke turned on her as Abigail looked…excited for her?

"Really?!"

"No! What? Why would you think….." Rei sighed, "Look it's not like that. I just majorly offended him the other day and now I'm making it up to him."

"What did you offend him over?"

"Nothing, lets please talk about how you're gonna make Sam drool tonight?"

Abigail pursed her lips, but again, didn't press her. If only Rei understood how frustrating she could be!

They were ready by early afternoon, something Rei considered a feat, seeing as it took Abigail forever to find something that would constitute as "day to night wear." But she did look good, black skirt, ankle boots and band t -shirt, topped off with another black hat. Sam was currently in the process of eating his heart out.

The four of them walked to the subway station and Rei pointed out the route that Sam and Abi needed to take. They bought their tickets and waved as they stepped on the train, reminding Rei and Sebastian to not be late. As they watched the subway speed off through a tunnel, Sebastian looked expectantly at Rei.

"Okay, our train is over…here." She led him to a different platform. They rushed on and took their seats quickly. Sebastian marveled at the new experience around him, while Rei pulled out her phone to double check directions. Then she saw it, a little number one over her unread messages. She paused, then shut off her phone and quickly put it in her purse.

"You alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Yup!" she said brightly, maybe too brightly because he raised his eyebrow again.

"Just checking directions, it's been awhile since I've been back." She admitted. It was entirely untrue, but they came to their stop soon enough and Sebastian let her keep her secrets, for now.

She had brought him to the front of a weird looking house. It was kind of old Victorian style, yet it was squeezed between two modern looking buildings.

"Uhm…"

"I promise you're gonna love this place." She gushed and pulled on the old door handle to bring them inside.

"This feels like a witch's trap." He said, but followed her anyways.

Inside his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, and he saw a sign above a hallway entrance. It read "Museum of Alchemic Technology."

"I figured," Rei started, "You could get some cool ideas for your wizard character here."

Sebastian was already feeling excited about what Alchemic Technology meant, but those words stopped him. She always knew more about him than he of her and that was saying something, since he wasn't exactly the most talkative guy. Still, he really appreciated how much thought she placed in this and followed her into this strange "museum."

It was by far the most interesting experience Sebastian had ever had. They went from room to room, first looking at tiny sculptures on the points of needles, to a collection of letters about the endless void of space. His favorite room by far was the room that had all sorts of old folk tales and the remedies people had for staving off plagues and witchcraft. He was eagerly staring through an old microscope that held miniature "stained glass" portraits made of butterfly wings when Rei took his hand.

He looked up at her and she gestured towards a set of stairs. She led him up the carpeted stairs, and into a small tearoom. There, she poured them tea and then led him up more stairs until they reached the rooftop garden. Doves were milling about in the little garden as they took some seats near the fountain. Sebastian looked up and saw white sheets, shading them, while more doves walked along the wires.

"This place is amazing. How did you find it?"

"Sometimes, back in my old life, I needed to be reminded of how strange the world could be." She said. "This was a place where I could come hide from stuff, and no one ever bothered me here."

"You'll have to tell me more about your life sometime." He said simply, not trying to argue but feeling very forward for once.

She looked at him then, jade eyes boring into his. "I just, don't want you to hate me." She whispered.

"I don't think that's possible Rei."

They watched the doves for a moment longer until Rei told him there was one more place she wanted to take him.

It looked like yet another weird hole in the wall. They had entered through a conspicuous looking black door, but inside was a clean bar and a sushi chef examining his knives. He turned towards them.

"We take reservations only."

Rei lifted a hand in greeting. "Konichiwa Hiroyuki" she bowed.

"Rei? Is that you?" The chef seemed ecstatic to see her as he dropped his knife on the cutting board and came around the bar for a hug. "Where have you been? Oh wait, Oi!" he gestured at the sous chef, "Make her the special and ready some miso and sake!"

"Been farming." She replied.

"You took up your grandfather's call." He proudly stated. "Well, if you happen to catch fish, I'll teach you a good sashimi recipe."

Sebastian looked on, Rei seemed like a new person to him. She was all smiles instead of half smiles and her eyes shone, but she still looked guilty.

"I'm sorry I never wrote to you."

"Ah, it's fine. Your father never came in here looking for you anyways."

"That's good."

"But…that one did." At this, he saw Rei's expression sour. "I didn't tell him anything, not like I had much to tell. But I did say to him that he wasn't welcome in this establishment anymore!" Hiroyuki said sternly.

Sebastian wondered who He was. But it seemed that the chef finally noticed him.

"This is a friend from the Valley." Rei stated, leading Sebastian over to meet Hiroyuki. "He's never tried sushi before and I'm here to teach him."

Sebastian gaped at her, when had he told her that? But she winked as if to say, of course you haven't.

They were seated at the bar, with Rei teaching him how to pour sake properly, use chopsticks and dip the hand rolls. But when Hiroyuki served them a cold plate of sashimi, Sebastian paused. So far everything had been fried or cooked. He watched Rei elegantly pop a piece in her mouth, clearly savoring it before he tried. It was delicious! Buttery and fresh, he had no idea fish could taste like this. He found himself reaching for more and more and that had Rei chuckling.

"That was my mother's friend." She said as they walked to catch their subway afterwards. "We used to go there a lot."

"I think I'm in love."

She giggled and pulled him on the train. "That's what good food and pure intentions do for you."

"What did you mean by 'used to?"

Her eyes flicked down and he suddenly wished he hadn't said anything.

"My mother died when I was ten years old."

Once again, Sebastian squeezed her hand. "My father, real father, died when I was 8."

She turned to look at him; they really did have a lot in common. But as the subway pulled to a screeching stop, all melancholy thoughts were gone as soon as they saw Sam pushing out his extended belly to show them how much Korean BBQ he had eaten.

The concert was fun. Sam and Abigail were rocking out, and Rei was swaying with the music. But it got a little too hot, and the crowds started to weigh on her. She yelled over the music that she was going to get some air and started towards the door. Outside she took a deep breath and looked at the club across the street. Some giggling girls dressed to the nines were hanging off of a young man's arm as they strutted out. He raised his face and Rei was frozen. Jake Ito sent a casual grin her way before heading into a waiting limo with his arm candy.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Sebastian had made his way there next to her, looking slightly concerned.

"I just…I need to get out of here for a second. I'll meet you at the hotel okay." And before he could answer, she ran off. The busy streets and lights engulfed her as she strode pat everyone, and everything. Everything seemed to blur, she might've bumped into someone, a stranger who made a disgruntled remark. She didn't hear it. She found herself on a familiar block, craning her neck upwards. The tallest skyscraper in the city loomed over her. Flickering lights gave way to the offices inside and at the very top, a familiar penthouse. She stayed that way for a moment, her gaze traveling up wards, beyond the penthouse into the inky black night.


	18. Chapter 18

_Rei was dreaming. She was looking in a mirror at herself, poised to place in pearl earrings. Her dress was a crepe silk number that shifted like water when she moved. Assessing her image, she looked perfect, but her eyes were different. Instead of the rich brown color, they were darkening. She started to panic as her eyes turned from light to dark, shadows creeping in the normally bright apartment. She pressed a hand against the mirror, and the edges of her vision began to blur. Curling her fingers into a fist, she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The world began to turn black, as she hit the reflection of herself in the mirror, over and over again._

The first light of dawn was beginning to emerge through the windows of the cabin. Blinking the sleep from her eyes as she turned towards the clock on her nightstand. It was nearing 6:00 AM, almost time to start the day. She felt empty; like that dream had sucked the energy out of her. Staring out the window once more, she decided to take a slower morning. Curling back under the covers, Rei drifted off to sleep once more.

Miso was meowing for food again, waking her for the second time that day. Rei slowly got out of bed, and poured more food into her bowl. Ambling towards the kitchen, she put the teapot on the stove for tea, surprising herself when she found she wanted coffee.

They had gotten back from Zuzu in the afternoon the day before. It was a quiet ride, with Sam and Abigail hungover, and Sebastian brooding. Rei was the one driving, so she could focus on something other than what she sat witness to. Other than how she was making Sebastian feel. She knew she didn't have to tell him anything, but maybe another apology and explanation would be courteous. It was clear he was concerned about her, and wanted to get to know her better. Rei knew she was being extremely difficult.

But how would he react when she told him? What was there even to tell? _Hey Sebastian, I'm actually the heiress to the Joja fortune, but my fiancé cheated on me and turned my name into a smear campaign and I had to leave. Also I have major daddy issues. Well, that one he might actually get…._

Rubbing tension out of her temple, she began to set out for the heavy load of farm work of the day, anxious at the thought of starting so late. What she didn't expect to see in front of her carefully arranged garden was Sebastian himself, examining a gourd.

"How'd they figure out to eat one of these?" He wondered aloud, sensing her presence.

"I'm figuring out that you're not actually nocturnal and that Robin lied to me."

"My mother is not a liar."

"And you're not a bat."

He gave a dramatic sigh, as if she was being too unreasonable then flashed her another half smile. As usual, it sent little pangs through her heart.

"What's brought you here so early Sebastian?" she asked, but her answer was a large thermos of coffee in his outstretched hand.

"Want some help today? I have the day off."

She blinked. "You can do manual labor?"

"Hmm maybe I'll take my offer elsewhere…I heard Alex needs a spotter at the gym today…."

"You are not picking Alex over me."

He shrugged and she just handed him a watering can. They spent the rest morning harvesting tomatoes and she taught him how to collect honeycomb from the bee houses. It was a little past noon when they had completed jarring. After finishing off the thermos of coffee, Sebastian looked at her.

"This is kinda nice. Very quaint."

"Shut up or I'll make you chop down a tree." He grinned at her sarcastic remark.

"You wanna get out of here for a bit?"

"Where do you have in mind?" She asked. Sebastian pointed towards the end of the road, where a motorcycle stood.

"Huh, you really have that bad boy image going for you."

"Again, Alex's is looking pretty good." She swatted at him as she went to grab a jacket and her backpack.

* * *

The feel of the wind rustling through hair, there's a word for it somewhere in the world she thought. She was slightly embarrassed at the way she was draped around Sebastian, clutching his abdomen as he drove. But another part of her was excited. This was thrilling! A boy she had a crush on plus an exciting motorcycle ride? As they rode ever higher into the mountains she felt like yelling out triumphantly. This felt like freedom on a whole other level. Her heart wanted to sing.

They pulled to a slow at a turnout close to the top of a mountain. Rei turned to look at the road, winding down below, disappearing into the trees. The valley was down there. Her whole new life, her new friends, her newfound freedom all on the edge of the world. She turned to look at Sebastian but saw that he was looking in the opposite direction, facing a skyline she knew all too well.

"It's funny, it almost looks nicer from here." She said.

"I used to come out here more often, just take my bike and ride to escape P Town." He started. "I didn't like Demetrius when my mom married him, and resented Maru even because of that. I thought they were replacing my dad. I wanted to move to the city. It held so many more experiences for me."

Rei was silent. She knew he didn't speak much about his family situation, though definitely more than she did. But one thing caught her attention.

"Wanted to move..." she trailed off.

Sebastian turned to look at her. "I don't think the city is right for me. The crowds and the smell were getting to me this last weekend. Plus, there's this girl who just moved here and she's super mysterious. I want to get to know her better, maybe she'll tell me her secrets one day."

She blushed, and didn't try to hide it as she gazed at him. His hair was falling in his face at such an angel that it made him look softer. Maybe it was the setting sun, or her sudden rosy world view but she could've sworn Sebastian was the most beautiful person she had ever stumbled upon. His eyes were lit up, in a way that when she had first met him, she had never seen before. It was almost innocent….but as soon as the thought flitted through her mind a darker one came. Her face in the mirror in her dream flashed through her mind. He deserves that light, he doesn't need to know my baggage, it'll surely taint it.

Swallowing her resolve she laced her fingers through his, tilting her head up. He brought her closer, leaning forward to meet her. I'll tell him later, she promised as she responded to his sweet kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

It was dark when she finished clearing the small garden beds in front of her cabin. She wiped her brow and set her tools inside a small box and checked the time. Almost 10pm, which meant she had exactly fifteen minutes to get ready for the evening. With a strange anticipation she couldn't quite place, she hurried inside.

In her dimly lit cabin, she scrubbed the dirt and sweat from her skin, pulled on jeans and a light long sleeved shirt and ran her fingers through her hair. She braved looking into the reflection of her bathroom mirror and stilled when she looked into her eyes. In her dream, they had been dull, dark and empty like a pool of tar. Tonight, they looked… different. Was it a good different?

She took a deep breath, eyes closed, in through her nose, holding it for a moment, then out through her mouth. The only thing she truly kept from those yoga classes in the city was the Breath of Fire. She released the breath in a mighty "Ahhhh!" and opened her eyes. Different still. Still dark, still like a pool, but she saw something else there this time. Was it a trick of the light in her reflection? Something shimmering gold and she can't place it. Rei decided then that it was a good different, but she didn't know quite what it was.

Throwing open the front door, she began the trek to the beach. Her walk was quiet, pensive, but she swore that every time she turned her head a glimmering orb would scramble just out of range. It tickled her that maybe the Junimos were watching her, guiding her perhaps. Maybe that glimmer in her eyes was hope. And as she thought about the Valley and the life she had only just began to claim, she felt that maybe, just maybe, she did belong here after all.

The first thing she saw were the lanterns, all strung up on the docks. From the beach it looked like a fairytale land, a dock where she could step on a boat and spirit herself away. She let her legs carry her closer, to where villagers stood around. Tonight the air was different from the typical festive cheer. There was joy but also a deep nostalgia that surrounded every villager. She walked to each and every person, greeting them warmly and smiling slightly at those who had paired off. At the end of one of the docks, she found her friends.

They were standing quite far apart from each other, which she thought was odd. She decided to tap on Abigail first, secretly wanting Sebastian to notice and approach her. Abigail gave her a small smile.

"We stand like this to observe the jellies by ourselves." She explained, "I can't describe it, or even really tell you any further reasoning, but this is how we've watched the jellies together every year."

Rei thought she understood. "You want your own time with them, with this experience. I get it."

Abigail nodded, but then shifted her eyes to Sebastian. "He might want to stand with you though."

She glanced over, where Sebastian had moved into a crouching position over the water.

"Think I should push him in?" Sam's voice from behind her. She chuckled at Abigail admonishing him for ruining the mood, but she decided to let Sebastian have his moment. Maybe he was finding weird glimmers in the reflection of eyes as well.

"I need to go find Lewis," she said, making it so her voice could be heard on all ends of the pier, "He said something about letting me 'Do the Honors tonight."

Sam and Abigail beamed at her. "There's nothing like this in the entire world Rei."

About ten minutes later, Rei stood at yet another section of the dock. The rope in her hands was attached to a small boat with a lantern. As Lewis instructed, she coiled the rope then tossed it into the boat. Then, crouching low to the dock and leaning over, she gave the boat a small push into the water. It traveled out, far out despite there not being any swell or current. She didn't think her slight shove would've carried it that far, but as she watched the small light flicker away she realized that this valley was filled with more mysteries than she could even begin to understand.

The lights on the docks dimmed and the chatter of the village folk lowered in anticipation. Then slowly, announced with a gasp from Jas, a glowing light appeared from beneath the surface. Then another, and then another. All shades of blues and greens were glowing underneath the water. Rei had retreated to a corner of the dock, kneeling and looking into the swirling waters. A strange looking green jelly floated nearby. She found herself mesmerized by its movements. Her eyes followed it as it floated away. As she scanned the horizon, she saw that there was no line from where the sea ended and the sky began. It was as if she was staring into the vastness of space, with swirls of light pooling at the edges of her vision, she felt immersed in the universe. What was the meaning behind Stardew, and was this it? Throughout it all, she saw flickers of light, flickers that resembled her eyes in her reflection_. If I am taking in the spirit of the Valley_, she thought, _let it transform me._

Sebastian found her, still kneeling as if in prayer. He himself had been through his own deep reflection. Where once there felt like an all-consuming void, he now felt some semblance of peace. Every year, the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies gave this to him. Looking at Rei now, this new girl who held so much mystery and kept her secrets in a shroud about her person, he wondered if she was finding her own peace.

She felt something warm drape around her shoulders. It smelled like cigarettes and coffee and she turned to see Sebastian kneeling beside her. Snuggling into his classic hoodie further, Rei allowed herself to really see him. She traced his jawline with her eyes, up the curve of his face and settled into his eyes. Dark eyes just like hers stared back. It was almost uncanny how similar they were to one another and yet how different. She was used to being the mirror for everyone else. The doll to dress up and reflect out whatever people wanted her to say. To be like this, staring into Sebastian's eyes, was like looking into a mirror herself. She understood now why she was drawn to him. Sebastian was the first person who truly treated her as an equal. Never a test or a challenge. Never something to be fixed or presented. But as true equal human being. "Thank you, " she whispered, slipping her hand into his. They stayed like that for a while, kneeling at the edge of the world, hand in hand and staring into each other's eyes.

The glow of summer faded, and the moonlight jellies drifted off, carrying on towards the great unknown.


End file.
